


The only way to Columbia

by GrafEnone



Category: BioShock Infinite, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Малькольму не то чтобы сильно повезло в жизни, но ведь могло быть и хуже. По крайней мере, у него намечается прибыльное дело, которое может избавить его от долгов. Если оно выгорит, то его жизнь станет чуточку лучше.





	The only way to Columbia

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. На фест "Другая реальность" для команды Некруглых магов  
> 2\. Ретеллинг основной сюжетной линии BioShock Infinite. Знание канона обязательно.

Малькольму Хоуку в жизни повезло не очень, но, в конце концов, это вовсе не лучшая тема для обсуждений. В мире найдутся примеры куда худшие и страшные, к тому же за бутылкой недорогого алкоголя на все смотреть гораздо легче. Самым актуальным для него вопросом на данный момент был долг — на самом деле, слишком большой, чтобы он действительно мог его закрыть. У него даже не было страховки как запасного варианта: мертвым он стоил бы куда больше, чем живым. 

Однако выход из ситуации нашел его сам, и в личных записях мистера Хоука по этому поводу значилось следующее: « _Эти двое... Брат и сестра Лютес, самые подозрительные личности, которых я видел за всю жизнь! Я видел близнецов и прежде, но у меня никогда не возникало чувства, будто я говорю с одним человеком, у которого двоится голос, как эхо: они продолжали друг за друга предложения, тембр речи одного похож на тембр другого. Впрочем, плевать я хотел на все их причуды. Они сказали, у них есть работенка для меня: всего лишь привести одну девчонку из какой-то очень охраняемой Башни в чудесном летающем городе. Но я знаю, что неприступность зачастую ничего не значит. „Приведи девчонку, и долг будет прощен“, таков уговор_ ».

Лютесы сами доставили Хоука к маяку. Погода была отвратительная, и все, что ему всучили — все, что он мог взять с собой в Колумбию — это именную коробку с пистолетом, каким-то ключом и фотографией девчонки. Ее звали Элизабет. Они не сказали ему; это, вместе с указанием привезти ее в Нью-Йорк невредимой, было написано на обороте фотокарточки, крупным смазанным почерком. 

Единственным способом попасть в Колумбию была механизированная капсула наверху маяка в Мэне. Первым делом, попав в город, Хоук очутился в церкви. Круглые залы, белый мрамор, тысячи свечей и исполинские статуи. На полу была разлита вода, от стен разлеталось далекое эхо поющих голосов. Пели, кажется, «Amazing Grace», но не сильно-то это место походило на христианский храм, чтобы распевать здесь христианские гимны. Хоук попытался найти выход, кидаясь из одной круглой залы в другую — чудесатее и чудесатее становилось с каждой секундой. Встречные культисты с блаженными улыбками называли его «брат» и говорили про какого-то пророка. Хоук старался держать язык за зубами. 

Единственный ход — желоб, похожий на сток — наружу, который он смог найти, преграждался чудаковатым проповедником, стоящим в воде едва ли не по пояс.

— Мне нужно пройти в город, — хмуро сказал Хоук, но проповедник только жутковато улыбнулся.

— В город? Конечно, но перед этим ты должен очиститься. Никто не сможет войти в Колумбию некрещеным. 

Он протянул руку, по-прежнему улыбаясь с пугающей одержимостью, уперев заволочнные дымкой глаза в никуда. Никто, конечно, и не думал предупреждать его о таких странностях, но в город нужно было попасть. Как насмешка, над головой проповедника высилась надпись: « _Путь прощения есть единственный путь в город_ ». 

Хоук принял руку с едва сдержанным вздохом. Проповедник подтянул его к себе с неожиданной для старика силой и произнес с торжественностью и силой в голосе:

— Крещу тебя именем пророка нашего, именем основателей наших и Господа нашего! — и затем положил ладонь ему на лоб и опрокинул в воду. Хоук от неожиданности нелепо взмахнул руками, попытался сопротивляться, но руки проповедника крепко держали его под водой, не позволяя выбраться. В ушах зашумело, а перед глазами потемнело, когда давление чужих рук наконец исчезло и Хоук смог вынырнуть, судорожно кашляя.

Так он оказался по ту сторону желоба. В саду, полному солнечным светом, небесным сиянием и пением птиц. За спиной шумела вода, и Хоук поспешил подняться на ноги.

— Этот идиотский священник не видит разницы между «крестить» и «топить»? — буркнул он себе под нос. Вкруг водоема стояли три статуи и коленопреклоненными блаженными у подножия. Хоук понятия не имел, что за пророк и бог у местных сумасшедших, но ему уже все это не нравилось. Он поспешил выбраться из воды, а затем и из благодатного сада.

Сама Колумбия... представляла собой потрясающее зрелище. Торжественные громкоговорители, звуки насыщенной жизни. Поднимающиеся и опускающиеся мосты, воздушные рельсы с моторными вагончиками. Колумбия пестрела глянцевыми боками нарочитого изобилия и благостности. Яркие плакаты и мощеные желтые мостовые. Колумбия, застывшая между облаков, представляла собой угнетающее зрелище. Если Малькольм и привык чему-то верить, так это своему предчувствию, которое говорило, что ничего хорошего от плакатного города «с картинки» ждать не стоит. Тут все были как будто на голову ушибленные: культисты, ярмарочные зазывалы, обычные прохожие. У Малькольма рябило в глазах от пестрых красок; от ярких цветков в клумбах, ярких шейных платков, шляпок и юбок, от ярких вывесок, от яркого близкого неба. 

В Колумбии творилось странное. У Хоука было чувство, что он попал не в чудесный парящий город, а в кривое зазеркалье, страшный мир чудовищ, который притворяется хорошим сном, но в итоге окажется кошмаром. Правая рука с заветными инициалами МХ на тыльной стороне ладони болела, что тоже не предвещало ничего хорошего. А еще местные блюстители правопорядка узнали о нем, что лишило Хоука времени для маневра. У него почти не оставалось возможности на личные записи, однако короткие отчетные фразы все-таки были в его дневнике: « _Они знают обо мне. Если я быстро не найду девчонку, все усилия будут напрасны_ ».

Дорога до Башни была долгой и утомительной сама по себе. По пути ему пришлось отстреливаться от полиции, залезать в чужие дома, скакать по летающим платформам города, прятаться в барах и заброшенных апартаментах, обчищать мусорные урны и мертвые тела. 

Сама же Башня оставляла самое гнетущее впечатление, хотя, возможно, это было то самое лицо Колумбии — сухое, расчетливое и равнодушное. В Башне Хоук нашел кучу таблиц и сводок, посвященных одному только факту: загадочную девушку Элизабет здесь держали как лабораторную крысу. С исследовательской тщательностью по стенам были вывешены диаграммы ее роста в течение последних двадцати лет. От этой тщательности брала злость. В мире было немного хороших людей — но мало кто действительно заслуживал подобного отношения. Как в насмешку перед глазами пронеслись развешенные по Колумбии плакаты: « _Семя пророка взойдет на трон_ » и прочее в том же духе.

Пока он пробирался по коридорам, Малькольм невольно видел все это: жуткие установки и приборы, медицинское оборудование, дневники исследователей и отчеты. А потом он нашел фотографии и короткие видеорепортажи. За ней наблюдали. С самого ее детства держали под замком — и наблюдали, как будто на предметном стекле.

Ей едва исполнилось двадцать, юная девушка, мечтающая о Париже — она определенно не заслуживала всего, что с ней творилось. Теперь Малькольм смог лучше ее рассмотреть: черноволосая и светлокожая с аккуратно вылепленным носом, небольшим ртом и пронзительными голубыми глазами.

Элизабет. Когда Малькольм встретил ее, он только убедился, насколько сильно ей не шло это имя.

Она перепугалась и швырнула в него книгой, когда он внезапно свалился в помещение библиотеки.

— Эй! Эй, прекрати! Я друг! — выставив вперед руки, воскликнул Хоук, вдруг осознавая, насколько непродуманным был последний пункт плана.

— Кто ты? — прищурившись, спросила Элизабет, и ее глаза сверкнули сквозь длинную челку.

— Я друг. Я пришел вытащить тебя отсюда.

— Это... Это невозможно, — она нахмурилась, опуская опасно поднятую книгу.

Малькольм улыбнулся. Он знал, что невозможность зачастую ничего не значит.

— А если использовать это? — он протянул ей ключ, и глаза Элизабет загорелись.

...Потом им пришлось прыгать с Башни, спасаясь от преследования огромного механического Соловья, и Малькольм между делом проклял это задание, но мысль про ее имя — Элизабет — все никак не выходила у него из головы.


End file.
